Valve box systems are provided to assist an operator access underground utility networks. Valve box systems often provide access to an underground utility line such that an operator may operate a valve on a municipal water or gas system. Such access is a necessity to control an end user's access to municipal services, among other needs in maintaining and operating such services.
Present valve box systems often use multiple sections or components, which are often composed of cast iron, to provide access to a utility line, valve, etc. For example, Tyler Union manufactures two types of valve box systems, which are referred to in the industry as the 6500 series and the 6800 series valve box systems. These systems comprise two threaded sections, a top section and a bottom section. The top and bottom sections screw together and provide access to an underground utility line. As a further example, East Jordan Iron Works also manufactures a two-section valve box system, having a top section and a bottom section.
These two examples represent the current state of the art. However, these designs have inherent deficiencies and are difficult to properly install. One issue with simply screwing together two threaded sections is that thread tolerances do not ensure a vertical orientation of the valve box system. Due to erosion and settling of soils surrounding the two threaded sections, the joints between the two threaded sections may bend or become displaced, so that an operator may no longer have clear access through the threaded sections to the utility line, valve, etc. The result is that municipalities or contractors have to re-excavate valve box sites to correct the bend between threaded sections. The resulting delay in achieving access to the valve box may cause serious problems to the utility operator, including the potential for injury and other hazards.
Prior art designs also suffer from additional flaws, which in the event of an emergency situation can cause significant problems. For example, the inability to isolate water (or gas) lines in an emergency due to misaligned valve boxes has the capacity to impact a high number of municipal water (or gas) customers. By correcting even one of the valve boxes in a particular area or section, such as by replacing the valve box with a system described herein, the service providers may isolate the problem (i.e., may shut down a street verses a whole neighborhood) and rely on the improved valve box to access that system.
Further, current valve box systems have two notches on the surface section to allow adjustment of the height of the valve box system. Having only two points of contact for an adjustment tool causes slippage and difficult height adjustment of the valve box system, or possibility even injury. Furthermore, the assembly and placement of the surface of the prior art valve box system often results in damage to the notches, which can thereby eliminate any method for raising or lowering the height of the valve box after installation, such as following a regrade of the road surface surrounding the prior art valve box system.